moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Throstan Andro
Throstan Andro reigns over the County of Ravenwood , owing fealty to the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored. He inherited the County of Ravenwood from Alekander Andro upon his death and has served with many Alliance factions and organizations. He is current the Grand Master of the Order of the Golden Hawk . This page is under construction as of 3/20/2013. Physical Description Throstan stands at approximately 6’ 2” off the ground, at approximately 237 pounds of a combination of fat and muscle. His build is muscular; average for a Knight of his stature. He’s not bulging or rippling with muscle, but he keeps himself trim. Throstan has features that indicate that he’s of Lordaeronian descent, and due to his noble lineage, he has rather good features when compared to the smallfolk of Lordaeron. His crimson hair and beard is well kept; his hair goes down to just above his shoulders, and his beard is kept from growing too long. A black headband, which is signature to him, is always around his forehead, no matter the circumstance. If one were to find Throstan shirtless, they find that he is no stranger to battle. He has many smaller wounds, which one might find on a Knight. Small scars from swords, axes, arrows, and minor spells have all tested his body, and he’s managed to pull through. The worst of the scars was a burn that is approximately 1 inch wide, moving from his left shoulder down to his right hip, and up halfway his back moving back to his left shoulder. Personality Under construction Weapons, Armor, and Tome Throstan's weapons and armor are all crafted by the blacksmiths of the Dwarven House of Lightbeard. Their craftsmenship is typically recognizable. Weapons Throstan has three weapons which he carries with him. The first, most recognizable weapon is the Claymore Talon. It has been in Throstan's family a generation after the official founding of the House of Andro, and has been passed down to each Count of Ravenwood after that. Throstan has never parted with the claymore, and has been adamant never to leave it behind on the battlefield, claiming that if Talon is lost, so is the House of Andro. The second is his longsword. Throstan carries it on his left hip, indicating that he is right handed. It is meant to be used either with or without a shield, and it is one of two weapons he has on him no matter what he wears. The third is a recently crafted weapon. It is a dagger made of bronze with golden lettering in Draenic that says: "RIGHTEOUS" and with a garnet in the pommel. It was made by his sole Draenei friend Suvarii. Armor Throstan has used several sets of armor. His first real set of armor was a set of armor that was given to him when he became a full brother of the Templars. It was a set of simple black plate with gold trim. On the armor were various runes that were actived by using a seal, to which Throstan called 'sealing his armor'. Once he activated a Seal, the runes on his armor would begin to glow with the Holy Light. He had three runs that served as auxiliary for when he used up his own power, two runes for interrupting spells, three runes for warding and negating, and one rune on his shield for reflecting a spell. His second set of armor was a set of armor given to him when he became a Knight of the Silver Hand. It was a generic set of plate and chainmail with blue shoulderpads. It was meant to match with his Tabard of the Silver Hand. He only wore it during the Civil War in Stromgarde and the Reclamation of Ravenwood. His last set of armor was made as a gift from the Dwarves of House Lightbeard. They spent many months on the armor for the reclamation of Ravenwood and the Dwarves' role in it as a reminder of the friendship between the House of Lightbeard and the House of Andro. The armor was black with gold trim, but much more intricate and durable than his Templar set of armor. A shield was also made in conjunction of the armor, which holds the House of Andro's Coat of Arms. Tome of the Righteous The Tome of the Righteous is forever chained to Throstan's belt on his right hip. It is a rather large, leatherbound tome with a faded Scarlet Crusade insignia in the background with the words 'TOME OF THE RIGHTEOUS' over it. It was a Tome that was written by Sir Alekander Andro and his small cavalry detachment. Every member of the regiment added an entry, with Alekander having the last entry(resulting in a total of thirty-six entries). It was written during the time of the Scarlet Crusade and was blessed three times over by several Chaplains and Priests. It emanates a small amount of Holy Light, and is capable of healing very minor wounds. Early life and Childhood Childhood Throstan was born in the Capital City of Lordaeron to Alexandros Andro and Mary Andro. He was the youngest of two, with his older brother, Alekander, being five years older than he. A week after he was born, he was given the name Throstan, to which he was named after Thristen Andro, who was the first in the Andro line to hold the Count of Ravenwood title. Throstan grew up next to many of the lowborn children of Ravenwood village. He was educated and martially trained by Durinin Lightbeard, who was the heir apparent of the Dwarven House of Lightbeard. He trained many of the highborn and lowborn children of Ravenwood village, and even some of the highborn children of the Andro vassals. At twelve, Alexandros sent Throstan off to Stormwind City to train to become a Paladin. Before he left, Alekander and Throstan made a vow that they would share their first drink of alcohol together when they saw each other again. They swore it over Talon, the family's ancestral claymore. Throstan was tearfully sent to Stormwind with a chip on his shoulder. He didn't want to become a Paladin -- he didn't know what it meant to be a Knight of the Silver Hand. For five years he trained as an aspirant and squired for many Knights. A year before he was to become a full member of the Order, he left to train under Sir Erren Clarke , who called himself a Templar. Sir Erren Clarke Sir Erren Clarke was known to Throstan. He was the Knight-Captain of Ravenwood for a stint, who stepped down for unknown circumstances, handing the hereditary title to his younger brother. As Throstan was trained to use and serve the Light, and as was Sir Erren, they became almost inseperable as Knight and Squire. Sir Erren called himself a Templar. He explained to Throstan that to him and many others, that a Templar was a guardian of the Temple. He lectured Throstan that to the Templars, the world was the Light's temple. Such other heretical thoughts were pushed onto Throstan, almost completely destroying the doctrine given to him as a child and as an aspirant of the Order of the Silver Hand. Among the heretical lectures taught to Throstan was the hatred of all magi. In fact, many of the battles that Sir Erren and Throstan had gone into were against magi of the renegade kind. It was often that they would associate with both Templars and Witch-Hunters. Throstan was knighted upon the battlefield at the age of twenty one. He was given the rank of full-brother amongst the Templars and charged to defend the Temple of the Light -- the world -- against the Shadow at all costs. He was given complete indepence in terms of the Templars. Rise of the Spellbreaker Eulilia Chetwood and Penance Not long after he turned the ge of twenty-two, he had three renegade magi deaths under his belt and several more captures. He was starting to make a name for himself for hunting down renegade magi and gaining favor many Kingdom's Circle of Magi and various freelancing Templars and Witch-Hunters. He was called to Stromgarde to help investigate the death of a fellow Templar-Brother who died from unknown circumstances. It was there he met the lead magi of the investigation -- Eulilia Chetwood. A fair maiden, red of hair, pale skin and freckles adorning her face, Throstan and Eulilia did not hit if off right away. Due to Throstan's teachings and Eulilia's arrogance, they grew to hate each other. The investigation was taking a few months, and Eulilia and Throstan worked closely together. The ice melted around both their hearts and they became romantically involved with each other. They kept it a secret, making long nights in the libraries alone and going on various forays in the woods alone together. It was not long before Throstan requested that he become her personal guard. After a few months of romance, Throstan would be at a point in which he was the most happy he will ever be. It was at the point that Eulilia betrayed him and killed several Stromgarde men in cold blood, revealing to be a Warlock in hiding. Throstan was tasked to bring her back alive so that she could be charged and put on trial. The Bishop of Stromgarde and Archmagi of the Stromgarde Circle agreed that Throstan would be punished for his sins. It took several days for Throstan to track down Eulilia. They had a short battle before Throstan subdued her. Being in a difficult mental state, it was very difficult for Throstan to decide exactly what to do with her. After several hours, he decided to burn her alive. The process took several hours, and was done in the early hours of the morning. Her cries of pain could be heard throughout the Highlands, causing a few men-at-arms to investigate. Her last words to Throstan were "I loved you." When they had found them, it was too late. Eulilia had died, and Throstan was taken back to Stromgarde City. Due to the fact that Throstan had failed in his duty to bring her back alive, along with the participating in the sins of flesh and consorting with a Warlock, he was sentenced to hunt renegade magi for ten years, not able to take any titles other than Templar of the Church and Witch Hunter. He was stripped of his Knighthood and sent on his way. Thus the tale of the Spellbreaker truly began. Fall from Grace Throstan took to his new duty with a form of melancholy enthusiasm. While he knew that he was attempting to improve the Kingdoms by hunting down the very dangerous renegade magi, warlocks, and necromancers, he knew that it was his punishment for such a thing. Every assignment from the Circles of the Human and Dwarf Kingdoms made him bitter and more prejudice against Magi. The crimes committed by each renegade he hunted down were heinous, from murder in cold blood to rape to robbery. His assignments were usually all the time: Bring in the renegade alive by any means necessary. It was very rare that Throstan was able to kill the renegade magi. Three years after he was sentenced to hunting magi, he was confronted with a renegade whose charges were rape against a resident of Westfall, and the kidnapping of her children. After taking weeks to hunt the renegade down, he realize that the children were already dead upon his arrival. His rage went out of control, and he slaughtered the renegade on sight. From that point on, he became a malicious, cold, and ruthless Witch-Hunter and Templar. It was at this point where he began to be known as the Spellbreaker; his methods in combatting magi using the Light as a source of magic and runes that completely negated a mage's spellcasting. Every encounter with Magi, whether they be legally bound to the Circle or the Kingdoms or renegade, Throstan harmed physically. He went against his orders regularly, torturing and killing renegades whose crimes consisted of murder or rape. His prejudice reached a high point when he allegedly kidnapped several High Elf magi and brutally killing them. He was tried for the murders, but not convicted, walking away a free man. Eight years after his penance began, he encountered an Elf by the name of Makanis Swiftarrow. Unlike many magi who feared ''The Spellbreaker, ''Makanis Swiftarrow openly challenged him. Makanis and Throstan began to hunt each other, a game of hunter versus hunter. After several clashes, Throstan was mortally wounded by Makanis. He left a long one inch burn scar from Throstan's left shoulder, across his chest to his right hip and half-way up his back. If it had not been for the actions of the twin goliaths Sirs Lodding and Cheddar Fleetwod, Throstan would've died that day. Makanis managed to escaped, vowing to destroy Throstan and his Templars. One after his fateful battle with Makanis, he began to doubt his methods and hatred against magi. He continued to hunt magi, and though he held much hate in his heart for magi, he knew that it was not the way of the Light to act out of hate and malice. Redemption The very last year of Throstan's penance was that of both sadness, ambition, and regret. Towards the first few months of the new year, he began to consolidate his power among his vassals. The House of Ceyne was extinguished, the House of Atkinson was nearly all put to the sword due to its rebellion against the House of Andro. The only real vassal the the House of Andro had was the House of Currington . Lord Dervon Currington aided Lord Throstan which his army during the rebellion of the House of Atkinson. Lord Currington became a diplomat for the House of Andro, renewing the friendship of the Dwarven House of Lightbeard and the Stromgardian House of Havenport . Negotiations began to be held with the House of Borrel of Riftvale, as well, during this period. The results of these negotiations would not come to fruition until Throstan's official gain of the House of Andro. After the period of consolation, Throstan regarded several letters to his Lord-brother, Alekander Andro. After the letters stopped, he was informed of his brother's death, but it was rather ambiguous to exactly how it happened, or where. To this point, Throstan became the Count of Ravenwood and Patriarch to the House of Andro. Lastly, Throstan confessed his sins over the ten years of witch-hunting to a prior whose name now escapes Throstan. He absolved Throstan of all his sins, and his penance was to abolish the hate he had in his heart for magi and search his soul for forgiveness, for the Light had already done so. The very day Throstan's penance expired, Throstan had begun to ride from Stromgarde to Stormwind, guilt wracking his soul. He knew that he would never be able to forgive himself for the crimes he committed, nor would many other people. He would simply have to strive to do his best to become like the fabled Knights of the Silver Hand. The House of Andro The First Regiment Throstan's first goal was to find out exactly what had happened to his brother, Alekander Andro . They freqeuently wrote to each other since they were twelve, and the last letter he had received, he had written that he had sworn the House's fealty to a Viscountess by the name of Madelynne Albrecht I , with Ryordan Landis and Erren Clarke with him. He arrived at Westbrook Keep, to which he found Lord-Marshal Montclair and the First Regiment . The first logical choice in his investigation, he met with the Lord-Marshal and two other knights that knew his elder brother very well: Sir Aliaes Lamente and Sir Ismond Laldere . From this point, the Lord-Marshal told him much, as did Sir Ismond Laldere. They told him that Alekander and his two retainers died in the North, and that Ismond came across Alekander's hawk and Tome -- the Tome of the Righteous -- but they did not immediately tell him how how they came across such a Tome or the hawk. Maxen told Throstan that everything would be revealed in time, but their upcoming campaign would have to come first. Throstan made a deal with the Lord-Marshal. With his skills as a Templar and Witch-Hunter, he would aid the First Regiment and they would tell Throstan the details of Alekander's death. Throstan aided the First Regiment in various campaigns in the Kingdom of Stormwind: The first was the Stranglethorn Campaign. He met various people in which he would become friends with for a long time: The Duchess Rennali Sunwhisper , (The priest, can't remember his name durr hurr), Sir Ismond Laldere, Tinuvial Lacroix , Joelarshan, (THe hunter can't remember his name either), the Duchess, Hellissa Brisby , Kelric Stoneshield, and many others. He was eventually told the circumstances of Alekander's undeath, along with that of his retainers. He was given the Tome of the Righteous and during the campaign in the Barrens, he left the service of the First Regiment with his retainers: Sir Aelrid Borrell, Sir Harkeion Havenport, and Dame Ofillia Delligatti. Civil War in Stromgarde Throstan and his three retainers began to build up Throstan's personal retinue. Throstan began to accept his lordship, which he began to consolidate his power among his vassals. Gaining a new vassal, the House of Borrell, he began to seek alliances amongst the Houses of other Kingdoms, such as the Arathi houses of Ravenshadow and Ouestrelin. During this person, Queen Madelynne Albrecht I returned from Lordaeron in a successful campaign. While he inquired d of his brother, he did not reswear the oath of fealty to her right away. He was hesitant, meeting a few of her sworn swords such as Lord Jorn Buzan and Sir Jeremaes Edrickton. He was called by the House of Ouestrelin to aid in the rising tensions of Stromgarde. The letters between the Lord's hand, Sir Binor Dungalion, claimed that a Duke was claiming to be the King of Stormgarde. Things were starting to get heavy and soon swords would be drawn. Throstan and his small retinue went to Stromgarde, only to find themselves embracing a civil war. Throstan called the forces of one of his vassals, Lord Dervon Currington, but his forces and the combined Arathi forces alone. On the eve of the first battle, Lord Jorn Buzan and many members of the Brotherhood of the Flame came to Stromgarde, telling that they were here to aid the loyalist forces. In all reality, Jorn's men were there to show that they would aid those lords in Lordaeron that required it. With the Brotherhood of the Flame at their side, the loyalist forces and their allies decimated the Stromgarde rebels and the Mad Duke. The final battle of Avenford's Hill was the largest of said battles, and saw the destruction of the Duke's forces. He was eventually executed. Throstan and the rest of his vassals swore fealty to Queen Madelynne Albrecht not long after that. The Reclamation of Ravenwood Under Construction Order of the Golden Hawk The Founding of the Order Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Order of the Golden Hawk Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Lordaeronian Category:House of Andro Category:Human Category:Templars Category:Spell Breakers